


The One With Captain America’s Tux

by goodmanperfectsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Facial, M/M, Modern Bucky/Cap Steve, One Shot, Sharing Clothes, Shrunkyclunks, Suit Porn, bathroom blowjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/pseuds/goodmanperfectsoldier
Summary: "Captain America wore that tux,” she says with a little smirk. Bucky can't believe that Natalie's so calm about it. A national icon wore this tux, the hottest man alive wore this tux, Bucky's actual human body parts are touching fabric that Steve Rogers' actual super-human body parts touched two weeks ago.





	The One With Captain America’s Tux

It starts with a suit.

Well. It starts without a suit. Because Bucky Barnes does not own a suit. And he needs one.

Luckily, what Bucky lacks in suits, he makes up for in friends. Friends who work for major houses of fashion and just so happen to have control over the clothes that celebrities borrow for red carpet appearances.

"I just need a suit, Natalie, nothing fancy, really," Bucky says. He just doesn't want to wear his dress uniform. He gets enough attention at these wounded-warrior-type events as it is, considering he is both a warrior and, as it turns out, wounded. But he should have known when she offered to dress him that Natalie wouldn't let him get away with anything but the best. He's only know her for a couple of months, since she started this job and began picking her morning coffee up at the cafe on the corner where Bucky works, but he should have known.

"Shush," she says, and Bucky didn't realize anyone who wasn't a middle-aged mom actually said that, but he does.

"I've got just the thing, okay? Trust me. You're the only other person who can hope to fit into this one, and it'd be a damn shame if it were only worn the one time."

He waits until he has it on—it fits like a dream, really, he has to hand it to her, only the tiniest bit loose at the shoulders and a little snug around the waist—to ask who it was made for in the first place.

"Oh, Steve Rogers wore this two weeks ago," Natalie says, brushing a piece of lint off Bucky's shoulder. He nearly chokes.

"Steve—Captain America? Captain America wore this tux?"

"Captain America wore that tux,” she says with a little smirk. Bucky can't believe that Natalie's so calm about it. A national icon wore this tux, the hottest man alive wore this tux, Bucky's actual human body parts are touching fabric that Steve Rogers' actual super-human body parts touched two weeks ago.

Bucky's aware he's being sort of creepy, and it must show on his face, because Natalie says, "Don't be creepy." But the grin on her face is maybe a challenge. Bucky leers a little at his own reflection in the full length mirror.

"Captain America's junk was in these pants?” he says. Time to see how creepy she really allows him to be.

There's a pause, and then she says, way too casually: "Would you nut if I told you he didn't wear underwear?"

Bucky's head might be exploding. He hopes none of it gets on the beautiful, beautiful tux. Although maybe then they'll have to bury him in it, which is a nice thought. Eternity with pants that touched Steve Rogers' dick. His leer turns a little wistful.

He can see her in the mirror, standing behind him, rolling her eyes. “If you mess up that tux, I have to make you pay for it,” she says. Bucky makes a jerk-off motion with his hand instead of responding and starts to strip out of the tux.

***

Twenty minutes later, Bucky's leaving Natalie's office, garment bag containing Captain America's tux in hand, Natalie’s extremely strict instructions to return it unharmed by the end of the week ringing in his head. She had some very creative threats. If Bucky didn't know any better, he'd say she had some sort of training. FBI, maybe. Special ops, at the very least.

***

Bucky is not the biggest fan of charity galas. And thankfully, he doesn't have to attend many, considering his usual practice is to turn down the invitations. Bucky had done a lot of good during his military career. He was a high-ranking officer, he’d earned a Purple Heart, and he cleaned up well, so veterans groups always wanted him around. Unfortunately for them, he'd also done a lot of stuff during his military career that he'd rather forget. Hence the unanswered invites.

But this charity gala was being thrown by Stark Industries, the kind (or guilty, Bucky thought) souls who provided him with the fancy prosthetic that replaced the arm he lost on his last tour. So he couldn't exactly say no. Especially once Natalie found out and practically begged to dress him.

(That was a lie. She didn't beg at all. She told him he had to go, and he had to let her pick out his clothes, and he'd agreed, despite himself. She must have had training in that, too.)

At least they didn't ask him to make a speech. All he had to do was show up and take a few photos with Tony Stark, which wasn't the worst. And with that part over, all he had left to do was mingle. And Bucky’s idea of mingling, of course, is more like “standing alone with one's back to the wall and a glass of very good whiskey in one's hand."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Bucky jumps at the voice, and when he looks up from his drink, he finds Captain America himself standing right in front of him.

"Uh, sure. Uh. Sir," he stammers out after a moment.

The captain waves his hand a little, looking embarrassed. “None of that 'sir' stuff, please. Technically, I'm retired,” he says. He's blushing a little, but it's adorable. Bucky knows he just gets blotchy when he blushes, but Steve's turning a very pretty shade of pink. It's unfair.

"Alright, well. What do I call you, then?"

"Just Steve is fine,” he says, sticking his hand out for Bucky to shake. Bucky passes his glass into his left hand with care and then takes Steve's. It's big and warm and dry. Bucky swallows.

"I'm James. Barnes. Bucky."

“And which of those do you prefer to be called?"

"Bucky's good."

"Alright, Bucky. You'll have to tell me where that comes from sometime,” he says with a kind smile. Bucky's still reeling from the fact that Captain America is talking to him; he's a little shocked that the guy seems to be planning to be around for awhile. He's silent for a little too long, trying to figure out what to say, so Steve leans against the wall next to him and speaks again.

"Sorry I startled you. You just—you're the only person in here who looks about as uncomfortable as I feel. I hate these things."

"And here I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it,” Bucky says.

Steve lets out a little huff of laughter. “You end up at a lot of these?"

"Nah, I generally avoid them,” Bucky says. He feels bold, suddenly, and adds, "If you're gonna be around though, I'll have to start RSVP'ing 'yes' more often." Normally he'd say a line like that with eye contact and a smirk, but all he can manage is a tilt of his head toward Steve and a half-smile.

To his utter surprise, Steve seems to realize that he's flirting and - holy shit - flirts right back: "I'd be lying if I said the prospect of seeing you in a tux like that wouldn't motivate me to say yes more often, too."

Fuck. Steve Rogers is flirting with him. Steve Rogers thinks he looked good in the tux. _His_ tux. Bucky wonders if Steve recognizes it. He can’t exactly point it out, can he? "This is Captain America's tux," is a great line, but he can’t use it on the man himself.

Bucky feels his face heat up and hopes that Steve isn’t turned off by the blotchiness. Seriously, it looks like he has some sort of rash when he blushes. He chances a look up at Steve and finds him still smiling softly, a little spark of mischief in his eyes, if Bucky is reading him right.

Fuck it.

"It's your tux," he blurts out before he can stop himself. He makes eye contact this time, even. Good job, Barnes.

Steve's eyes widens. "It's—oh, god." He leans in for a closer look and Bucky gets a whiff of his cologne, which was clean and warm and for some reason goes straight to his dick. Slow down, he tells himself. It's just a little flirting, no reason to get hard in public, especially not when you're wearing tight tuxedo pants with no underwear. (He hadn’t planned on going commando, but in the end he couldn't help it. He's sick, he knows it, and he doesn't care. He thought that was closest he would ever get to touching Steve Rogers' dick. But the way Steve's looking at him now might prove him wrong, actually.)

"Yeah, that's my tux," Steve says, and Bucky hopes he's not imagining that his voice is breathier than before. Steve leans back, and Bucky has to keep himself from reaching out and pulling Steve back in.

He settles for saying, "Fits almost perfectly, you know." Steve looks him up and down unabashedly, though Bucky can see that the blush is coming back.

"Looks pretty perfect to me," he says. Bucky smirks and leans into Steve's space before speaking again, voice a little husky and low enough that only Steve will hear.

"Pants are just a little tight," Bucky starts, pleased when Steve's eyes flick down to his crotch and the blush reaches down below his collar. "Had to go commando to make them fit." Steve freezes, and Bucky wonders for a second if he went too far.

But then he knows for sure that he didn't, because Steve is taking Bucky's hand and tugging him swiftly out of the ballroom. Bucky's not sure where they're going, but he has a pretty good idea.

***

Bucky’s right about where they end up, as it turns out. There are rumors that Steve lives here, in Stark’s tower, but Bucky doesn’t get to confirm that, because Steve leads him not up the elevator to an apartment but instead just down the hall to an empty private bathroom. Bucky goes in first and watches as Steve shuts and locks the door behind them.

Steve turns to Bucky. “This is okay, right? I’m sorry, I probably should have asked first.” Bucky can see that Steve is doubting himself, and they can’t have that. Bucky thinks this—whatever it’s going to be—is more than okay. He’s known Steve for ten minutes and he’s pretty sure he’d follow the man anywhere. He says as much. Steve nods, and then, before Bucky can so much as lean in to kiss him, he sinks to his knees without another word.

Steve puts his hands at Bucky’s waistband and looks up at him, asking permission a second time. Bucky’s cock, already half-hard in anticipation, twitches. Steve seems to catch the movement and his pleading look turns to one of pleasure. Bucky’s mouth goes dry and all he can manage is a soft, “Please.”

Steve wastes no time undoing Bucky’s pants with the expertise of someone who’s worn them himself. He has Bucky’s cock out in seconds, and then Bucky finds himself slumping against the wall as Steve takes it in his mouth.

It feels like only minutes later, Steve’s beautiful lips and clever tongue are bringing Bucky swiftly to climax.

"Steve, ah—I’m—” Bucky's dangerously close to coming, so close he can't find the words to warn Steve. It doesn't matter, though, because Steve seems to figure out what Bucky means and pulls off Bucky's cock. His hand keeps working up and down the shaft, though, and when Bucky comes a moment later with a deep groan, Steve doesn't move out of the way.

If Bucky's brain hadn't already short-circuited at the feeling of Steve swallowing around his dick, it would have then, at the glorious sight of his own spunk adorning Captain America's face. Not to mention the way Steve looks utterly pleased with the situation, his eyes still closed, a hint of a smile pulling up the corners of his lips. His tongue flicks out to lick up a little bit of Bucky's come and Bucky slumps against the wall and groans again.

"Fuck, Steve." Steve opens his eyes slowly and looks up at Bucky through his eyelashes. He looks fucked out, somehow, even though Bucky barely had a chance to touch him. God, Bucky hopes he gets a chance to touch Steve.

"Will you marry me?" Steve asks then, apropos of nothing. Although, Bucky supposes, he is on his knees, so. At least he's in almost the right position to propose.

Bucky shushes the voice in the back of his mind that's screaming "SAY YES" and says, instead, "Aw, you just want me for my dick, Rogers."

Steve turns pink again. Bucky might never get enough of that. The soft expression on Steve's face is replaced by a determined one. (The effect, Bucky thinks, is diminished slightly by the fact that Steve has made no move to clean off any of the come yet. Bucky's sure that somehow, this is going to be the death of him.)

"Let me take you on a date, then,” Steve offers. Bucky pauses to consider. To act like he's considering. He might not be ready to get married to Steve, but no way in hell is he turning down a date. He reaches out and cups Steve's cheek, and then uses his thumb to catch a drip of come before it falls off Steve's chin onto his shirt. He makes sure he has Steve's full attention before he pops his thumb in his mouth and sucks it clean.

"That, I can do," he says.

***

It starts with a suit, and it ends with two. Well, it ends with two tuxes. Well, the two tuxes end up on the floor.

You get the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title and concept inspired by that one episode of Friends where Ross and Chandler try to borrow celebrity tuxes.
> 
> \- Special thanks to Izzy @aka_spacedog for the beta and Claire @mamboao3 for participating in a meme and subsequently reminding me that I even wrote this.
> 
> \- In case you were wondering: Yes, that is Natasha. She’s undercover. Bucky figures that out eventually but he never asks her outright if she was trying to set him up with Steve.
> 
> \- Follow me on Twitter @softestbuck!!


End file.
